The present invention relates to a nonvolatile electro-optical read-only memory, comprising a substrate on which is printed (or otherwise inscribed) a complex symbol or "label" with a high density two-dimensional symbology, a variable number of component symbols or "code-words" per line, and a variable number of lines.